


Heartlines

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: What if the Dean hadn't interrupted Laura and Carmilla after Laura said I love you?





	

Objectively, Carmilla knew Laura cared deeply for her somehow, but hearing the whispered words, hearing Laura say “I love you”, looking at Carmilla like she was her entire world... that was something else entirely. Their lips met in a mix of hungry, desperate tenderness. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. This was her heaven. How long had it been, since she felt like this? Had she ever felt like this? None of the women she had been with through the centuries ever claimed to love Carmilla, and if they had, Carmilla wouldn’t have believed them. Laura made her believe.

Even with Mother laying on the ground behind them, she felt safe in Laura’s arms.

She could feel Laura’s hands everywhere, cupping Carmilla’s cheek and tangling in her hair. Even the small distance between them was too much for Carmilla. She brought her hands to Laura’s sides and held her waist closer, tugged her slightly forward. In a second Laura was on her lap again, one hand still on her hair and the other clasping her shoulder, thighs hugging Carmilla’s hips.

Laura pulled back a bit, gasping for breath. She pressed their foreheads together again, eyes closed. Carmilla nuzzled her, kissing Laura’s cheeks where tears had left trails on her skin. She kissed the now faint scar on her forehead too, and when she kissed her nose, Laura wrinkled her face in that cute bunched up expression that always made Carmilla smile. 

However, Carmilla had not forgot they weren’t alone in the room. 

“Do you want to get out of here, Cupcake? I have fond memories of that desk and this chair by now, but Mother Dearest can wake up at any time,” she kept her voice soft, more for Laura’s benefit than for her incorporeal, apparently divine mother. Laura blushed a pretty shade of red at her words, before looking at their captive.

“I want to, but we can’t leave her alone, can we?” the sensation of Laura’s fingers scratching her head lightly was very distracting.

“We can ask the scientist to take their shift a little earlier, yours is almost over anyway,” Laura seemed to mull that over for a moment before she nodded. 

“Alright, but we’ll get them some more of the cookies as a thank you,” she said, looking as serious as Carmilla had ever seen her. Carmilla chuckled. 

“Hold tight,” Carmilla set her hands under Laura’s thighs, gripping them strongly and getting up from the chair they were in. Laura’s squeal of surprise had Carmilla grinning, far more amused than she should be. Her girlfriend (where they girlfriends again? She would ask later) threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck and squeezed as close as she could.

“Give a girl more warning next time.” Laura huffed a little. Carmilla smirked, holding Laura tighter to her. She used her vampire speed to take them over to their makeshift rooms. 

The library had seen fit to give them old, but still comfortable beds in three small adjacent rooms. They made a quick stop outside of LaF’s room, asking them to take over Laura’s shift. Before they could even open the door, Carmilla was already taking her and Laura over to her room.

Once there, she let Laura down on her bed, stepping back. There was a moment of silence, Laura looking at her and Carmilla looking back, neither quite sure about what to do. Laura smiled that small, sad smile that had been the best she could do for the last few months. 

“Sit down, Carm. I guess we should talk, right?” golden eyes flicked to the floor, but she patted the space beside her on the bed. Carmilla sat there hesitantly, leaving a little space between them. She wasn’t sure how comfortable Laura was with her proximity now.

She watched as Laura took a deep breath, still facing the floor, before raising her head. She looked at Carmilla, clearly nervous. “Thank you. For always being there for me. You have no idea how much what you said means to me. And, hmm, I mean, about what I said after, it’s okay if you don’t anymore. A lot happened and I fucked up real bad, so really, it would make sense if you didn-” Laura’s eyes filled up with tears again, and her voice cracked slightly. Carmilla couldn’t bear to see her like that, not again. She leaned forward, bringing her hand to the back of Laura’s head, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Like not loving Laura Hollis was ever an option for Carmilla. Even at the worst moments, she never stopped loving the beautiful, determined woman in front of her.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, melting against Carmilla. She pushed Carmilla’s vest off her shoulders, finding her way under her shirt, caressing the skin on Carmilla’s stomach, on her back, and moving up almost shyly. The first time they were together again after, well, everything, had been quick and heated but tinged with something Carmilla couldn’t quite place. The following two were more playful, more like how they had fucked in the lavish rooms of the Dean’s mansion. 

Those were good, very good, and Carmilla would never say no to them, but this time, she wanted something more. More like the night they had in the solarium, more like their time sharing a single bed and always waking up wrapped in each other’s arms. She wanted to show Laura how much she loved her, and she wanted to feel Laura’s love too.

So, Carmilla decided to girl the hell up and take the first step. She pulled away only to throw her shirt off to the ground. She could hear Laura’s heartbeat pick up, see her eyes fill with that burning want that was always simmering just below the surface between them. Laura looked her in the eyes as she unbuttoned her own shirt, barely giving Carmilla a moment to enjoy the view before she was on her.

Carmilla’s back hit the mattress, Laura’s body following on top of her. The kiss was tender at first, but slowly it turned more heated. Carmilla held Laura by the hips, enjoying how well they fit together. Laura’s hand moved unexpectedly to Carmilla’s breast over her bra, squeezing just a little. Carmilla whimpered against her lips, deciding that any barrier between her and Laura was unacceptable. Luckily, her cupcake seemed to be of the same opinion. She moved her hand around Carmilla’s back, who sat up a bit to give Laura space to unhook the plain black bra that had been the best Carmilla could find.

Before pushing it down Carmilla’s arms, Laura looked at her again, “Is this okay, Carm?”

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the sweet girl above her. She discarded her bra somewhere on the floor, not missing the way Laura’s breath hitched at the action, “More than okay, Cupcake. Would be a little better if we were even,” she just couldn’t help the smirk that accompanied those words.

Laura blushed pink, but chuckled at Carmilla’s attempt at seduction. She moved her hands to her back, before letting her arms drop in front of her body, the pale blue bra she had been using falling to the side. Carmilla had seen Laura naked before, multiple times, and yet it always felt like the first. She licked her lips, eyes locked to the small, perky breasts, then to Laura’s unfairly attractive abs. 

The little smirk on Laura’s face told Carmilla she had been caught staring, but the vampire really couldn’t care. She wasn’t trying to hide her fascination either. Laura’s hand on her sternum pushed Carmilla gently down again, both of them sighing at finally having the other’s skin completely against their own.

Carmilla felt as Laura’s hands found hers, their fingers interlacing together. Slowly, Laura placed Carmilla’s stretched arms above her head, pressing them into the mattress as she kissed Carmilla again. They stayed like that for some time, holding each other's hands and kissing, languidly at first. Soon, Laura’s hands left hers and started going down, she caressed Carmilla’s arms, touching her collarbone with light fingers that were heading further down Carmilla‘s body. Anticipation set in, making Carmilla’s stomach flutter. Carmilla bit Laura’s bottom lip, licking it soothingly after. With a small moan, Laura deepened the kiss.

The fingers of her right hand stopped to trace the scar on Carmilla’s chest, a puckered patch of skin caused by a silver arrow. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around Laura, pulling her closer and murmuring comforting words against her lips. She could feel Laura smiling against her mouth, pain hidden badly in her eyes, but quickly fleeing as another emotion filled them. It was wonderful, Carmilla though, to finally put a name to what she saw in Laura’s eyes every time she looked at her. Kindness, affection, patience. Love.

Laura continued her exploration down a body Carmilla could attest she knew like the back of her hand by now, reaching Carmilla’s breasts, squeezing a little roughly, exactly the way Carmilla liked it. She felt a nail graze her nipple lightly and hissed, pleasure shooting down to her core immediately. A slight pressure in her mouth indicated her fangs must have decided to make an appearance. Carmilla almost rolled her eyes at herself, like she wasn’t worked up enough already. Laura kissed a trail down Carmilla’s jaw to her neck, where she was apparently happy to stay, kissing and biting lightly there. It was a shame those hickeys would disappear so quickly, Carmilla enjoyed getting them as much as she did giving.

The noises Carmilla was making were starting to get embarrassing, she needed Laura to move. She grabbed Laura’s backside with one of her hands, earning another surprised squeal that turned into a whimper against Carmilla’s throat. The other scratched down Laura’s back, leaving red lines all the way down.

“I need you, Laura. Please,” it wasn’t exactly Carmilla’s style to beg, but she just couldn’t stay another moment without Laura touching her where she needed it most. She thrust her hips up against Laura’s, hoping the message was clear.

Laura laughed against her throat, carefree. Carmilla figured that was enough reason to not feel so embarrassed at getting turned on so fast. The fingers that had been doing wonderful things to her breasts finally moved down Carmilla’s stomach, touching every inch of skin exposed to them. 

Carmilla could have wept with relief in this moment. Laura moved down again, to her collarbone, and gave it the same treatment Carmilla’s neck had received.

Once she reached Carmilla’s pants, Laura pushed herself up and locked eyes with Carmilla once more, asking for permission. Carmilla looked pointedly at Laura’s own pants and smirked, “You first this time,” her voice had gone even lower with want.

Laura shivered at her tone, getting off the bed to tear out of her pants, taking her underwear off in the same movement. Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes away from her, finally seeing her bare again somewhere they didn’t need to rush. Laura moved back to her, a little shy. Carmilla smiled at her, one of the rare genuine smiles she knew only appeared for Laura.

“You’re beautiful, Laura,” so so beautiful.

Laura looked at the floor for a moment, a timid smile tugging at her lips. Then she was back to the foot of the bed, scratching down Carmilla’s abdomen with blunt nails. She took hold of Carmilla’s pants and underwears, pushing both down. Of course her pants ended up getting caught on her feet, Laura giggled as she bent to take them off.

A moment later she was back on top of Carmilla, pushing her legs opens with one knee and kissing her tenderly, “So are you, Carm.”

Carmilla just couldn’t resist. She winked at her girlfriend (was she? She really needed to ask her about it), “Of course I am, Cupcake.”

Laura swatted at her arm, trying to look aggravated and failing miserably. Carmilla laughed, but it was short lived because Laura’s fingers had finally touched her core. Carmilla’s moan was far too high-pitched, she would have felt embarrassed by it if she wasn’t feeling so good. Laura’s right hand moved a bit, fingers dipping shallowly inside Carmilla, gathering her wetness, then moving up to trace tight circles on her clit. 

Carmilla threw her head back, whimpering loudly. Laura bit and licked her exposed throat again, her ministrations gaining speed. Carmilla held onto Laura’s back, fingers digging into her skin. Laura moaned breathily, then moved up and bit down on Carmilla’s earlobe, making Carmilla shiver this time.

“Look at me Carm, I want to see you,” God, Laura whispering in her ear with that voice, raspy and low but still sweet, was just too much for Carmilla. There was no possibility of denying Laura when she was speaking like that.

She did as she was told, trying to keep her eyes open when two of Laura’s fingers entered her, stretching her just right, picking up a fast rhythm. Laura looked at her like she was everything, and damn it all, Carmilla felt like it. 

Laura’s fingers drilled hard into her, her other hand pinching and rolling Carmilla’s nipples perfectly between deft fingers. Her eyes never left Carmilla's, looking at her with such emotion, it almost made Carmilla cry. This flawed, stubborn woman loved her. 

The fingers inside her curled up, hitting just the right spot, at the same time Laura finally rubbed her palm against Carmilla’s clit. She came with Laura’s name on her lips, doing her best to keep their eyes locked through it. Laura kept thrusting slowly for a few seconds longer, helping Carmilla come down from her high. 

When Carmilla came back to completely, she was on her side, Laura holding her with a soft smile on her face. She was rubbing calming patterns down Carmilla’s back. Carmilla smiled back, leaning in to kiss her.

She moaned at tasting herself on Laura’s tongue, wondering if Laura had licked her fingers clean while Carmilla was still coming back down to earth. Carmilla pulled back, grinning wolfishly.

“Your turn, Cupcake,” she waited Laura’s answering smile and nod before shifting them slightly, settling on top of Laura this time.

After they settled comfortably against each other, Carmilla wasted no more time. She wanted to make Laura feel as good as she did a moment ago, as loved as she was feeling right now. Laura had her arms around Carmilla’s neck again as they kissed, Carmilla biting her bottom lip and pulling it a little before letting go. Laura thrust her hips against the knee between her legs.

Carmilla chuckled, but complied, pushing her thigh up against Laura, giving her some friction to move against. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down Laura’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys much like the ones that were, unfortunately, already fading on her neck.

She paid particular attention to Laura’s pulse point, sucking the skin there, then nipping at it, before finally soothing the bruise with her tongue. Laura was whimpering and writhing beneath her, hand clasped tightly to Carmilla’s shoulder while the other tangled in dark locks.

Carmilla continued down, playing with Laura’s nipples, rolling one between her teeth and tongue as the other received the same attention from her fingers. Laura was near rutting against her by now, trying to push Carmilla's head further down her body at the same time. Carmilla allowed it, but spent a good time making more hickeys down Laura’s stomach, loving the way Laura’s abs shifted every time she breathed on them.

Previous experience had given Carmilla knowledge of how ticklish Laura’s sides were. Maybe purposefully, Carmilla brushed against one of the more sensitive spots with her free hand. The almost mewling sounds Laura was making quickly changed to loud laughter. The sound was contagious, and soon Carmilla was laughing too, trying to hide it against Laura’s stomach. Once it passed, Carmilla gazed up and smiled. She felt Laura’s grip on her hair grow slack as Laura smiled back at her. She started combing Carmilla’s hair back, pushing stray strands behind her ears.

“I can’t believe you just tickled me!” Laura chuckled.

“I was a bit distracted Cupcake, didn’t see where my hand was going, sorry,” Carmilla smiled as innocently as she could manage.

Laura narrowed her eyes playfully at the grinning woman, “Sure you didn’t, but okay, you are forgiven,” another giggle, Laura tried to hide it behind her hand, “Actually, I feel like I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

I know, Liebling, Carmilla thought of months spent in almost silence, then shook her head. Laura was still smiling, the occasional giggle escaping her. Carmilla went back to kissing Laura’s hipbones, sucking another bruise there. She watched as Laura bit her lip, trying to muffle a moan.

“Carm, please,” Laura begged.

Well, who was Carmilla to ever deny her anything?

Finally, Carmilla moved lower, fitting herself snugly between Laura’s legs, throwing them over her shoulders. She took just a moment to kiss Laura’s inner thighs, scraping her teeth against the sensitive flesh and feeling it twitch against her mouth. She could scent Laura’s arousal so much stronger now, she really couldn’t last much longer without tasting her. 

“Keep looking at me, Sweetheart. I want to watch you come undone too,” it was more a plea than anything else. Laura continued to look at her, biting her lip again as she nodded. That was all Carmilla needed.

They could do this until the universe went out, and Carmilla would never get tired of Laura’s sweet taste. She gave a first, broad lick, from Laura’s entrance to her clit, already poking out of its hood. Carmilla made a show of licking her lips obnoxiously, watching as Laura’s eyes went wide at the scene, another delightful whine making itself know.

Lowering herself again, Carmilla wanted more of Laura. She licked her entrance, going in as far as she could. She could see Laura was fighting to keep her eyes open, her free hand clutching the sheets for dear life, ankles crossing over Carmilla’s back. Carmilla threw an arm over Laura’s hips to keep them down.

Carmilla thought her name sounded best just like this, with Laura whimpering it between ever-higher moans.

She moved up a little, sucking Laura’s clit into her mouth and tonguing at it quickly. Laura’s other hand shot for Carmilla’s hair too, Carmilla’s eyes never leaving her own. With two fingers of her free hand, Carmilla pushed into Laura hard, crooking her fingers and rubbing against the spot she knew would make Laura see stars.

Strong thighs clenched around Carmilla’s head as Laura screamed her name, body going stiff before falling back to the bed, eyes closed and clearly spent. Carmilla continued to lick Laura’s clit lightly, while slowly thrusting her fingers until she couldn’t feel Laura twitch around her anymore. Then she pulled out of Laura, licking her fingers clean before kissing her way up Laura’s body.

When she reached Laura’s face, she kissed every part of it. It made Laura chuckle weakly. Carmilla held Laura’s cheek, pecking her lips sweetly. Laura kissed her back, holding Carmilla loosely. 

Carmilla pressed their foreheads together watching as Laura’s eyes finally opened again. She would never get used to this, the amount of care she saw in Laura’s eyes. She hoped Laura could see the same reflected in her own. But just in case...

“I love you too, Laura.”

Laura’s eyes filled with tears. She pulled her in, hiding her face against Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla could feel the tears against her skin, and for a moment, panic set in. Then realization. Laura was just as scared as Carmilla was, maybe more. Had she thought Carmilla wouldn’t love her anymore? The idea was so ridiculous, it hadn’t even crossed Carmilla’s mind.

Carmilla kissed Laura’s temple, her hair, anywhere she could reach. She moved them to rest on their sides, so she could hug Laura firmly against her, tangling their legs together. All the while, she whispered quiet I love you, I love you to Laura, running a soothing hand through honey hair.

Laura raised her head after a while, a watery smile on her face, “I love you, Carm. So much.”

Every time. Carmilla’s dead heart made the effort to beat every time Laura said it. 

Carmilla smiled back at her, using her thumb to wipe away lingering tears. “Cupcake, does this mean, well, are we back? Together, I mean.”

Laura shifted a little, but did not pull away. “Do, do you want to? Be girlfriends again? I understand if-”

Again, Carmilla really couldn’t let her finish that question. She poured everything she felt into that kiss, hoping Laura would understand. When they pulled apart, just enough to see each other, Laura looked dazed.

“Okay, that seems like a pretty strong yes to the girlfriend question. I want it too, by the way. Be your girlfriend.”

Carmilla grinned, pulling Laura back in, “I am very glad that’s the case, Liebling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Melime and canyousmellchips for beta reading this for me! You two are the best.
> 
> This was supposed to be around a thousand words, but it ended up being 3k of porn. Well, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Title from the Florence and the Machine song, thinking up titles is the hardest part of writing.


End file.
